The dragon guardian
by GOLDDRAGON34
Summary: When Phobos and the trix and 2 unknown villains makes plans to merge the dragon flame with te heart of Merridian Will starts to have visions and must train to become more than a gardian of the veill.
1. Chapter 1

The dragon guardian

Hello this is my first fanfic so I hope you like reading it as much as I try to write it.

**Disclaimer I don't own the rights to witch and Winxclub I own only the rights of this story.**

Chapter 1 The beginning

In the throne room of an old Meridian castle stand prince Phobos and he laughs out loud.

Finally that slithering fool has don something right and he brings my sister here and to top it of my sister has beaten that red haired witch and the rest had to run to get her to safety, and in a few hours they are here.

Suddenly he hears a knock on the door and he yells what.

When Frost enters the room he say very scared you have 3 visitors your majesty.

Phobos thought to him self I don't know who those idiots are but they better have a good explanation fore disturbing me in my greatest triumph, and so he say agitated let them in.

He see's then 3 women entering he study's them as they enters.

The one one the left has blueish hair and a purple dress. The one on the left purple hair and a dark purple outfit and the one in the middle has long snowhite hair and alight blue whit white dress.

What do you want he ask, wile the women bowed before him the middle one speaks greatings prince Phobos my name is Icy and these are Darcy and Stormy.

Phobos replied angry but intrigued what do you want I have other businessman to attend to.

Icy then say whit an evil grin on her face you want to suck the magic out of your sister tonight.

That got Phobos his attention right on the spot he thought by himself how the hell did they know that, but before he could answer the ice witch spoke again my masters figured your plan out a few days ago but he wants to make a proposition to you.

Phobos was curios so he spoke seduce me whit your plan then we talk more.

What do you know of the dragon fire icy asked interested Phobos.

Phobos answered I know it The lost and strongesed magic of magic dimension only challenged by the light of Meridian here in the infinite dimensions and Metamore.

Icy cackles a little lost no more prince we have found it, and of what interest is that of me the prince asked.

Icy explained our masters have found an ancient spell to merge the dragon fire whit the light of Merridian to create a magic source so powerful so the six of us can destroy the Winxclub and the guardians of the veill and have enough power left to take over the magic dimensions and metamoor and Candracar.

But whats the catch Phobos asked while liking it more and more. Icy answered one thing we have to wait so you train your sister and she cackled we train our victim so that the magic is strong enough for the spell to work.

And how long do I have to wait for the magic is Strong enough to be merged asked Phobos.

3 years your prince so do we have a deal asked Icy. Phobos didn't have to think twice about this, so he answered sarcastic I think I can handle living whit my sweat sister for 3 years so yes you got a deal. And when do I meet the 2 mysterious partners of yours asked Phobos, in do time for know people think they are dead and as long as they are hidden the better it is for the plan answered Icy.

Phobos said and know I must ask you to leave before my sister and Cedric returns and I see you in 3 years. When the Trix turns around and walks out of the troneroom Darcy and Stormy asked can we trust him sister. And Icy puts a very evil grin on her face and answered Sisters our masters have already thought of that if he's going to betray us we kill him and 1 person less to share the power whit. The Trix while all 3 laughing they walked to a blue portal and disappear.

This and chapter 1 it turned out longer than I expected so leave a preview if you liked it tips for better writing is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

The dragon guardian

**Disclaimer stil don't own WITCH or Winxclub just the idea for this Story**

Chapter 2 the fights part 1

Heatherfield the Basement of the Silver dragon

Will p.o.v

What hit me and why is it dark in here.

Wait I remember we were fighting Cedric to save Elyon.

I here something.

Its here fault that Elyon went away with Cedric screamed a crying Cornellia.

Calm down Corny I would have made the same dissicion yelled an angry Irma.

Don't call me Corny yelled an angrier Cornellia.

She is just a bad leader screamed Cornellia while pointing to an unconscious Will.

Cornellia don't you dare blame Will when she cant defend here self said Teranee.

Girls can you wait with this discussion til Will wakes up asked Caleb.

Shut up Caleb and stay out of this they all 3 screamed at him whit that he backed off til he stands next to Yann Lin.

But before Yann Lin could say anything they heard a moaning coming from the bed.

Hay lin almost screamed with you everybody will is Finally waking up.

Suddenly Will begins to sit up straight and get up from the bed did anybody get the number of the giant snake that hit me she says.

Will hate to brake it to you but it wasn't Cedric that hit ye, but Elyon who threw a big ball of glowing magic at you said a relieved Hay lin.

Will was surprised and asked sins when can she do that.

But before anybody could answer Cornellia grabbed Will by her jacked with venom dripping from each word now thanks to our great leader and her great discussion to lie to Elyon, she now is in the hand of Phobos and he can do god knows what to her.

And Cornellia conteniud I take leadership of WICTH and make a perfect plan to safe Elyon.

Know everybody was in shock it was Yan lin who said Cornelia you will not claim leadership like that and respect the choices that Will makes.

Will couldn't believe what she was hearing suddenly she screamed whit an angry look in her eyes that would given Phobos and Cedric a run for their money and yelled shut up!

Everybody was shocked there stould Will wit a face redder than here hair walked up to Cornellia and asked whit a sweet voice so you think I'm a bad leader Corny? But before Cornellia could answer Will asked humor me whit an answer to my question first? Cornelia nodded silently.

So Will continued Tell me Corny how where your last 2 weeks?

Cornelia looked puzzled but then answered softly I went skiing whit my parents in the weekend 2 weeks ago, had a few dates whit Caleb and I hang out at the mall a few times and bought some very expensive clothes so yes the last 2 weeks where good to me sad Cornelia.

But to answer your question Cornellia sad a now very angry Will for the last 2 weeks every time I went to sleep a had a vision whit 2 women telling me something that ends up that I wake up at 3 am in the morning not able to sleep anymore, I practically live on coffee and energy drinks to help me get to the day then I got enough letters at home from almost every teacher at school because I have been a sleep in almost every class at school as a result of my visions and at home I have a civil war at home whit my mom for 2 weeks for the letters and my slipping grades to top it of in short even a blind man could see I wasn't fit to lead for 2 weeks.

Flashback 2 weeks early

Will pov

I woke up slowly to look at my frog alarm clock and sighed in defeat 2 am and my third vision 3 times in a row and at that moment I realized I need help, so got my cellphone and cal the only person ho could help me with this crazy stuff.

I then dialed the number when it rang twice I heard her finally answer sleepy who is this and why can't wait till morning. Yan lin I asked I need your help because I think I am going crazy.

For a few moments it was quiet when see answered meet me tomorrow at 8 am in the restaurant then will talk. I waited till 6 am when a took a quick shower and meet with my mom and said good morning, why are you up so early see asked. So I quecly lied whit an earnest tone in wy voice well its such a beautiful morning that I wanted a morning walk to school so I; ll see you this afternoon and kissed her goodbye.

When I arrived at The Silver dragon Yann lin led me I the kitchen and asked what my problem was,

it was then how I explained of my visions of the 2 women and the rest of my problems of being awake trough the night and my dozing of during classes. So can you describe the details of the vision Yan lin asked, before I closed my eyes to try and think back Caleb walks in.

When I looked him in the eyes I could see the surprised face when he asked why I was there, so after a quick explanation and to sit I began.

I told them I was standing in a beautiful garden on a large field of grass on the right side I saw 2 dragons sleeping one had a fire red color as if he was made of the hottest flames him self next to him slept a smaller purple dragon with red highlight over his body, as for the 2 women on the left one was a aisan women with dark black hair wo ware a white oriental dress whit purple flowers on the bottom of the dress and the other was a white woman who had long blond hair who ware a golden long dress wit a golden mask over her face. When I opened my eyes again I saw Yan lin looking trough some old books, when she showed me a large picture of 4 dragons and one woman.

Shocked I asked her there is the woman of my dreams but who is she.

Yan lin looked serous at me and Caleb and said I am going to call you sick today because that woman is Xin jinn and see is the original user of Quintessence and the creator of your orremire and the hart of Candracar, and we need to speak with the Oracle right now in Candracar.

**To be continued.**

So here are the first to chapters of my first fan fic and I hope you enjoy it and expect chapter 3 in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

The dragon guardian

**Disclaimer I don't´t own WITCH and Winxclub just this story**

Chapter 3 the fights part 2 revelation

"Wait you mean we have to go to Candracar like the necklace, and who is the Oracle? " Will asked shocked. Then Yan linn starts to explain" Candracar is the place where your powers and the other girls powers are kept safe and the Oracle keeps watch over the safety of Metamoor and leads Candracar."and then she called the school too tell them that Will was sick.

When Yan lin returned she asked "are you ready Will." Will replied I text ed Hay lin that we have an emergency meeting here after school and Caleb stay's here to fill in the girls when they get here."

Will walked over to Yan lin wen see saw her put on a golden ring engraved with strange symbols and a pink gemstone on top of it, she could' nt help but to ask "what is that ring for?"

Yan lin answered" this is the ring of Candracar and was given to me that if there ever was trouble I could open a portal to Candracar." The next moment she waved her hand and a purple portal a paired and they both stepped through.

When they went trough Will was amazed at what see saw the white marble steps that lead to a large white and pink castle "its beautiful" she almost whispered Then they walked up the stairs to be greeted by a bald man wearing a white robe and a strange tattoo on the side of his head.

"Yan lin what a pleasure to sea you here."he greeted warmly "Hello Oracle Will started having visions about Xin Jin for 3 nights in a row." she answered while pointing to Will.

He than puts his hand on Will's shoulder and he asked very friendly" welcome keeper of the heart what is troubling you?" Will than started explaining everything and asked him "Why do I keep having visions of Xin Jin but more importantly who are the other women and the two dragons? "she asked. The Oracle replied "please wait here Will and I must meditate in my chamber to get in contact whit Xin Jin and see if she is the one and not some villain whose trying to attack you mentally" and he walks away. Yan lin and Will started walking to a bench and when they are seated

Will asked nervously" in how much trouble am I even if my visions are truth or not?"

Then Yan lin answered do not worry Will there is one truth to your vision and that is you described Xin Jin perfectly while you never even saw a picture of her that alone puts truth in your claim, and there for there is a reason to investigate this further" while see puts the girl in a comforting hug closer to her. While see returns the hug she she said relieved" thank you for being here whit me and for being the grandmother of the guardians".

When the Oracle arrived at his chambers and closed his door he began to sit in a lotus position closes his eyes and clears mind, than he opens his eyes he knows he is at the astral plane and he walks to a patch of grass between 5 different caves he bows his head and started talking "i know what your doing but she to young to be tested." The moment he said that the ground started to shake as he heard 5 loud roars and out of the caves flew 5 dragons one red, one blue, one light green, one black and the last was purple whit a white stomach  
and chest. While the rest landed around the Oracle the purple dragon transformed in a aisan women. The Oracle asked why is it necessary to test her so early Xin Lin?" She Then began to ask" what do you know of the dragon knights Oracle?" He than answered My predecessor told me that they where an elite order of knights who followed a secret training on pyros in the magic dimension, but he also taught me that ones in a while you put the keepers of the heart to secret test and so how are these events connected?"

Than Xin Jin continued" when the heart of Candracar was created the guardians where picked not only from Earth or Metemoor but also From the Magic dimension but when the keeper of the heart was selected from magics that they needed to train there magic at Pyros whit the dragon knights to protect them from being destroyed from holding to much power in their body and thus came a more secretive order to live the dragon guardians." The Oracle touch t and then he asked" but why here she was born in Fadden hills you knew that when you chose her to become the keeper of the heart, beside the others where chosen at the age of 20" Before any one could respond there was suddenly a bright light and there stood a blond woman. She walked to the Oracle and said" greetings I'm Daphne the nymph of Lake Roccaluca and to answer your question she was born on the planet Sparx in the Magics dimension but, that tale is to be told at the start of her real training but why to test her so early is simple in 3 to 4 years all the planets of Magics, Earth and Metamoor shall appear in a straight line and when that happens magic from all the worlds will be at a peak so that all the powerful st spells can be used." Wit that Xin Jin continued to speak" and we know something is boiling beneath the surface of the worlds and before hell breaks loose we want to have her ready despite her young age because the worlds need her, the signs are there on Earth you have more wars, on Meridian the rise to power of Phobos, the corruption of Narissa and there are more attacks in the magics dimension than before but you have a point tell her that she is tested and that when her training starts all her questions will be answered in the meantime tell her that the other guardians can help her in her duty's and give her Daphne's name."

When he opens his eyes again he's back in his room in Candracar.

After waiting 2 hours Will and Yan lin they finally saw the Oracle returning and when he stands near them" so what´s the verdict have I gotten a vision or a mental attack of a villain" asked Will.

Then the oracle started explaining of the test, that when the real test began then will she be given the answers she requires and that the other woman's name is Daphne and why she is chosen and that she can ask the rest of the guardians for help, "so do you have any questions Will" asked the Oracle.

"Yeah just one who is Narrissa" asked a curios Will.

**To be continued**

See you next time for the third part of the fights and again the chapter turned out longer than I expected


	4. Chapter 4

The dragon guardian

**Disclaimer I don't own WITCH or the WINXCLUB just the ****idea for**** the Story**

Chapter 4 the fights part 3 the training begins

Suddenly Will realized she asked a wrong question when she looked into the sad faces of Yan Lin Lin and the Oracle.  
"This is a sad tale in the history of Candracar of which you ask Will." Said the Oracle. " But you have a right to know the truth" Then the Oracle started to talk. " Nerissa was the keeper of the heart before you and became corrupted with the need for more power. When i I noticed this, I gave the heart to Cassidy. When Nerissa confronted Cassidy and begged her to give the heart back, but she she said no and fuelled by rage Nerissa killed Cassidy and disappeared."

"But how did the heart end up with you Yan Lin?" Will asked.  
Yan Lin replied: "I don't know, one morning I woke up and found the heart next to my bed with a note with one word written on it. ' Sorry' And we never saw her again."

" Now, let's go home Will, so that we can inform the girls and Caleb." Said Yan Lin while opening another portal.

But before they could leave the Oracle told Will: " Stay safe Will and good luck." And with that they stepped through the portal and exited in the basement of The Silver Dragon

When they entered the basement they were bombarded with questions from the three girls. It was then that Will asked: " Where is Cornelia. ?"

It was Irma who answered: " Queen Corny went with Elyon to the mall and told us that whatever you had planned it could wait till tomorrow."

Will was furious and her face was redder than her hair when she said: " She can forget it, but I need your help guys", and with that she explained everything.

It was Taranee who asked Will: " But what do we tell Cornelia tomorrow.?"

Will shrugged her shoulders. " If she doesn't care today then she doesn't need to know tomorrow."

Caleb asked: " What can we do to help you Will.?"

Will then asked: "Caleb can you get my sword here tomorrow and some training clothes.?"  
"Will do Will." said Caleb.  
Will continued. "Yan Lin and Hay Lin, I would like you to take the rebellion meetings with Caleb and the elders, Taranee I would like you to be my second in command on the field and to help me keep my grades up and Irma I would like you to help me plan the training exercises."

Flashback ended (yes i know that a 3 chapter flashback is long)

Cornelia was surprised when she heard that and then her rage took over when she screamed at Will.  
"I demand answers right now! One why didn't anybody tell me about this. Two if you were unfit to lead, why did you take that big decision alone over Elyon's life And Three why does Caleb keep your clothes and a fucking sword?"

Will felt her anger reaching a critical mass when she answered. " The sword and clothes are easy to answer because once or twice a week Caleb and I always go over the battle plans for the rebellion to see if they could use guardian back up and after one of those meetings, I asked Caleb to train me in hand to hand combat and add some sword training with that to help me to defend myself during our missions and to watch Caleb's back as he did mine. Next Elyon. You're right. I was not I in a right state of mind to make that decision alone that is why I asked your opinion about it and I took the majority decision on that one. And to why you didn't know about it all. I didn't want you to know because when I needed you here for the extra guardian meeting, you High Empress Corny You thought it was more important to go shopping and shoving the knife deeper in my back so you can claim leader."

But before she could finish that sentence she felt a punch on her cheek and started to feel the bruise coming. Everybody in the room was shocked to what just happened and even Irma couldn't think of one wisecrack or joke to tell.

Will was angrier than ever before. Her face became redder than her hair and if looks could kill then Cornelia would have died on the spot where she was standing, but Will thought to herself: " Now I'll show her what a good leader I am.'  
So she said in the most diplomatic voice she could muster: "Caleb, out of respect for your love, I will walk away from this", and said to Cornelia with all the venom in her voice: " The next time you hit me or look at me in a way I don't like, I will give you a private lesson to show you what Caleb has taught me. And with that she walked home.

When she arrived home after a half an hour walk she called: " Mom, I'm home!" but when she saw Susan get up from the sofa she was sitting in, she knew her problems were about to get worse.

Susan walked to her daughter with three letters in her hand and started yelling at her.  
"Wilhelmina Vandom how dare you to sleep in class? This is the last straw! I have now a total of 46 letters of you sleeping in classes! Your grades are below the arctic temperature, and I demand to know what is wrong with you." " Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't understand me but I 'm having trouble sleeping for the past two weeks." Will yelled back at her.

" Don't you dare lie to me young lady! I can hear you calling your friends through the night so take some responsibility for once in your live." Susan yelled back at her.  
But because Will was still tired and angry with Cornelia and her brain was numb for what it had to endure for the last two weeks, the next slip up would cost her dearly when she screamed at her mother: " Don't you dare accuse me of being irresponsible because I'm the leader of the guardians of the Veil and Keeper of the heart of Candracar mother!"

And she pulled out the heart and yelled: " Guardian unite!" It was then that her biggest shock of the night happened the heart didn't respond and when she looked at it, it looked dead to her and the mystical glow was gone.

She fell down to her knees and started crying " No! Don't you leave me! Please, what's wrong with you?" Suddenly she felt a slap on her face and she yelled in pain.

Her mother screamed at her: " Don't you dare to lie to me with a fake act like that! As long as you live under my roof you behave and get your grades up. I'll take your phone as well so you'll get a good sleep for next month to come."

When Will heard her mother say those words she broke and had no fight left in her and with a broken voice and crying she whispered: " Then I will leave in the morning mother" and she ran to her room locked the door and cried herself to sleep.

When she opened her eyes, there she was in the garden with Daphne and Xin Jing and told her "Will, we are sorry for this but it's time to begin with your training and to tell the last part of our and your tale."

Daphne began to speak: " Our tales are intertwined and mine begins with the murder of my parents 19 years ago by a man with an face with glassy eyes and a pointy hat who wielded a green glowing chain and a hell hound to accompany him."

Will gasped. " That's the Tracker"

"Yes I know." Daphne said, "but please ask your questions later." And she continued to speak: "I was taken in by my uncle and your parents king Orital and Queen Miriam. Then fifteen years ago the queen gave birth to a pair of twins. You and Bloom and because Bloom was the older sister by ten minute she became crown princess of Sparx and wielder of the dragon flame. And we were a happy family when the disaster happened six months later when the ancestral witches with the help of Baltor and Darkar attacked the royal palace in search of the dragon flame. When the king realized that the planet was doomed he made a rescue plan. I was to take Bloom and escape to Earth to a place called Fadden hills and wait for you there while you where to escape with generals Susan and Tony Vandom they were to escape to a different town and meet us in Fadden hills where we had a hide out to keep us safe, but I got cornered and I sent Bloom to a different town at random to keep her and the dragon flame safe before they killed me.

Then Xin Jing began to speak " My tale for you begins after I changed in to a dragon and as a dragon I loved to explore the Magics dimension and when I visited Sparx I met the great dragon of the flame and we fell in love and short after I hatched a daughter and called her Amber. Then when the attack began on Sparx, Amber sacrificed herself by taking a blast for us sent by Baltor but before they could react I teleported us to safety. She told us that she wanted you to have her power of the dragon flame and the power of the dragon thunder so that you have a better chance of survival with your sister."

"So do have any questions Will?" they both asked.

Then Will asked: " How is it possible that I was there fifteen years ago while I am only twelve , if I got two types of Dragon power why am I powerless as a guardian and how is it even possible for a human even as a dragon to fall in love and give birth to a daughter?" while blushing and turning a nice shade of red in her face.

Both woman laughed loud together before they spoke" One after your escape you were put in a magical induced coma to prevent you from aging and hide you for two years to keep you safe and before you ask Will your hideout was attacked by Baltor and Tony died by his hands and your mother escaped than she drank a potion so she forgot about her past in Sparx and replaced it with a memory of her being your real mother. Two, it's probably the fault of the heart of Candracar?. Your body couldn't handle so much power and your dragon powers went dormant and three for your very personal question when I changed into a dragon I became a real dragon with nothing of my human body left. I only use my human form to speak with people."  
Will then asked one last question. " Why did the heart stop working?"

"That's part of the test" Xin Jing answered. "Now Will I'm going to merge with you and channel my power through you and open a portal for the last stop before your training begins."

An hour before Will left, Susan was sitting on the sofa. She wasn't angry any more but she was still crying over what her daughter had said to her, when she suddenly felt the entire apartment shaking and every electronic thing in the apartment started to act funny the lights, the TV and you name it all started going on and off over and over again. Susan ran to her daughter's room and saw under her door a bright light shining. She opened the door with a spare key. She couldn't believe what she saw. Will was floating 60 centimetres above her bed glowing in a purple light changing from her pajamas to her guardian outfit and two more which she couldn't see because of the bright light and then it stopped. She was lowered gently on the floor when she saw her daughter changing in a black leather pants a short sleeved shirt black boots and a brown leather jacket, but what shocked her the most was the sword she had strapped on her belt. She asked scared: "Will where are you going honey?"

The girl turned around to face Susan and she looked in a pair of bright purple eyes instead of her hazel eyes and she answered with a different voice she didn't recognize "I have told you I was going to leave." and with that she held out her hand and waved it in her room when a golden portal appeared, and said for the last time: "Farewell mother.", and she grabbed her backpack and a first aid kit and entered the portal, and closing it behind her and leaving Susan crying on the floor.

**Next up the first days of training For Will so I see you next time**


	5. Chapter 5

The dragon guardian

**Copyright I don´t own Witch or the Winxclub just the story**

Chapter 5 The training begins

_Heatherfield__the next morning_

Susan woke up after a few hours of sleep. Her eyes were still red from crying from last night. She never realized that after all the fights she had with Will that she would leave to live her own life, but she needed answers of that guardian thing mentioned and why she was heartbroken over a stupid broken necklace.

She looked at her watch and said angry: "But I know where to get my answers and those girls better tell me where Will is."

And then she started walking to the Silver Dragon because on a Saturday they always eat breakfast at 10 A.M. together. After a ten minute drive in her car she arrived at the restaurant and she was right.

There they where all laughing, so she ran to their table and slammed her fist and started screaming: "Where is Will? Please tell me where she is!" and she started to cry.

They all looked surprised when Taranee said: "For all we know she is at home, but what happened to Will?"

When Susan answered: "I don't know. We had a fight about her grades and sleeping in class and then we started to scream and yell at each other, and then I accused her for not being responsible. The next I knew she starts to scream about a guardian thingy and after a fake act she starts to cry over a broken necklace."

The girls looked shocked with tears in their eyes and they asked her:"Please continue Miss Vandom."

So Susan started to talk again: "The next I know is that I woke up when the apartment started to shake and all the electrical appliances started to act funny and after hearing her talk to somebody, I find her flying above her bed and she talked like she was possessed and walked with her backpack and a sword through a golden thing and vanished."

Then Taranee started to explain: "While you know half of the truth, I will explain a few things. The necklace is called the heart of Candracar and Will told me once that the heart was a part of her essence, if you will, and if the heart stopped working, it would feel for Will like losing an arm or a leg and yes we are a magical group of protectors called the Guardians of the Veil and if she stepped through a portal she can be anywhere."

Susan looked at the girls and asked with anger in her voice:"You can't be serious?"

When she looked at Taranee, Taranee replied with a small fireball in her hand: " Like a heart attack."

_Magix__dimension _

In an office there was a meeting between an elderly woman with white hair and a blue dress and a middle aged man with brown hair and an expensive looking outfit.

The woman asked with concern in her voice: "Are you sure Radius? Because Stella will be heartbroken."

Radius answered: "Yes, we lost contact a few hours ago and we can't find her anywhere."

Farragonda pressed a button on her desk and said: "Griselda, can you please bring Stella and the girls here?"

After ten minutes they heard a knock on the door and five girls started to walk in. They were Bloom, Stella, Musa, Layla and Tecna. It was then that Stella rushed to her dad and gave him a big hug but when he didn't return the hug she knew there was trouble.

She asked him: "Daddy what's the problem?"

He answered with a sad voice: "Stella your mother went on a little trip with a friend of hers and we lost contact with her ship a few hours ago when she passed Melodia." and he walked over to Tecna and gave her a CD and asked her: "Tecna what I heard from Stella is that you're a genius with a computer and this is a copy from the flight. Will you look at these and maybe you can discover any new leads?"

Tecna nodded and took the disc when Stella collapsed on the floor and started crying while the rest of the girls sat on the floor with her in a big group hug. But what they didn't know was that two men had seen it as well and started laughing evilly at what they had just seen through a crystal ball.

The first man was almost skeletal with a blood red armor and clawed gauntlets and the other man was wearing a Victorian outfit with black pants, black boots, a white shirt and a red long jacket.

The man in armor said still laughing: "This is good news. We can use this to keep those annoying girls out of our way."

When the other man replied: "And send them on a few wild goose chases to keep them busy and out of our way."

_Unknown location_

When Will stepped through the portal she stood in an open clearing and saw Daphne standing with Xin Jing.

Will asked Daphne: "What is my sister like and does she know about me too?"

Daphne replied: "No Will. With the things that could happen we kept you a secret for her but she will know of you when you're strong enough to protect each other. As of now the only other people who know of your status as Dragon Guardian are headmistress Feragonda, headmistress Griffin and headmaster Saladin where you receive additional training if you survive the final challenge called the Dragon sleep, but Bloom is a powerful fairy and brave, smart and a little headstrong but also a loyal friend."

And she conjured a photo and gave it to Will. When Will looked at the photo she saw a beautiful girl with the cyan blue eyes and fire red hair and thought: " Headstrong, brave, loyal to her friends and an unusual color red for her hair? She is almost like me except for the eye color.'

Suddenly she saw Xin Jing changing back in her dragon form and saw four other dragons flying down and landing next to her. Will then heard five powerful voices speak to her in her mind.

"Welcome keeper of the heart. We will explain the tests you have to take and the rules. First up, you will train on a planet in the Magix dimension. When we think you are ready you will go in the dragon sleep where we will judge your decisions taken in your training and the trail of combat. You cannot use the heart of Candracar but if your life depends on it you can only use it once to transform in to your guardian form. Before we begin, do you have any questions guardian?"

Will shook her head and said: "No I am ready as I'll ever be."

So the dragons spoke: "We begin with the dragon ritual to make sure your body gets the magic tolerance you need to accomplish this. We are going to mix your body with dragon essence. We will warn you that it has one side effect. You may develop a dragon trait."

"Like what?" Will asked.

The dragons responded: "A few examples are an appetite for raw meet, change of eye color, growing of claws and a bad temper."

"Wait what?" Will said, but was ignored by the dragons.

Then all the dragons started to glow and each started to shoot a golden energy beam to Xin Jing who harnessed all the beams and then shot it straight to Will. While Will bathed in the golden energy she heard the dragons saying one last thing.

"Good luck on Pyros, the planet of the dragons." 

**To be continued **


	6. Chapter 6

The dragon guardian

**Disclaimer I don't own WITHC or Winxclub just the idea of the story**

Chapter 6 Prophecy girl

Susan was shocked at what she had seen and heard but right there, in front of her, Susan saw Taranee sitting with a small fireball in her hand. But before Susan could react Yan Lin entered the restaurant and sat at the table with them while giving Susan an envelop and told her: "Will has left this with me, so I could give it to you all."

Susan then took the envelop and opened it and started reading the letter for everybody else.

_Dear girls and mom,_

_ When you read this letter my training has begun._

_My only regre__t __is that__I couldn't be honest about everything, and that I didn't have the __chance__to say__goodbye__. Mom I don't know if we are still speaking to each other when you __get__this letter, but I am sorry and I know we have a lot to talk about when or if I come back. Because if I fail the challenges and __therefore__I die, I wanted you to know my final wishes._

_ Caleb, I want to be buried on the graveyard of the rebellion right next to _

_ the fighters and the people I loved to help and protect._

_ Irma, I want you to write and say something during __my__ funeral and I don't _

_ want something sad, but instead something to celebrate my life with a few_

_ of your best jokes._

_ Hay Lin, I want to be buried in one of your dresses of your own design._

_Cornelia__, __I want you to make me the most beautiful bouquet of flowers __that is __done__with the grace of your taste as earth guardian._

_ Taranee, I give you the most important task of them all I want you to take my mother to Meridian and let her see and tell her what we have done there for_

_ the people of Meridian._

_ Because I don't know how long I will be away but it was an honor to fight with you and I love you all (even you mom). _

_ With all my love ,_

_ Will Vandom, Keeper of the heart of Candracar and Guardian of the veil_

When Susan had stopped reading. Everybody was in tears while holding each others hands. It was then that Yan Lin started explaining about the guardians and the training of Will.

It was after almost two hours when Yan Lin finally stopped talking when Susan asked: "Will she survive the training?"

"Oh please, like all the other guardian tasks she will take it head on and is way too stubborn to lose." said Cornelia.

Then everybody at the table began laughing including Susan. It was then that she whispered softly: "Please be safe Will and return to our home quickly."

_Pyros_

When the golden light faded away Will looked around her and she saw that she was in a jungle. When she started walking and looked at the horizon, all she could see was the jungle and a lot of volcanoes. When she stopped, she felt a burning sensation in her heart but it wasn't hurting her. Oh no, it felt comforting, just like the electrical feeling in her body. Suddenly she heard a loud roar through the jungle and she sneaked closer and saw two large reptilian creatures fighting. They where as large as an elephant with a green color and black stripes. They walked on four legs, with claws on all four legs. Suddenly she rolled quickly out of the way when a large fireball flew over her head. Will then slowly backed away and when she was at a safe distant, she whistled the theme song of Jurassic park while thinking: ' Welcome to Jurassic park.'

Will then went looking for a place to stay the night, then after a two hour walk she saw a small cave and decided that it would be a good place to shelter for the night.

After she had gathered some firewood she said to herself: "Lets see if I can use some of my magic."

By using some of Taranee's training exercises she used to watch, she then started to concentrate. But whatever she tried she couldn't summon one small fireball. So after twenty tries she was furious but what she didn't know was that she was about to shoot something. When she waved her hand angry at a tree she released a big lighting blast and blew a hole the size of a dinner plate clean through the tree.

At that moment all Will could say was: "Holy shit! How did I do that?"

But then something clicked in her mind about how to shoot lightning and when she held her hand out again and she shot a second bolt of lightning only now she made it weaker and at the end of the afternoon she managed to create a small fireball.

At the beginning of the evening Will sat proud of herself near her campfire. She had learned how to fish with a weak lightning blast and her catch was now roasting on the fire, she then went to sleep with a full stomach and a proud feeling of what she had learned today.

When she woke up the next morning, she ate the last of the cold grilled fish and washed herself at the river. Because it was such a warm morning she decided to put her jacket in her backpack and to start exploring the jungle around her, when all of a sudden she had a strong feeling in her body that she followed. Then, after a two hour walk, Will reached the largest waterfall she had ever seen in her life. When see looked closer she discovered a tunnel behind the waterfall.

"This is so Indiana Jones." she said laughing.

After a short walk through the tunnel, she found herself after exiting the tunnel in the crater of a dead volcano. When she blinked a couple of times because of the sudden sunlight, she saw a path carved in the crater leading at the other end to a couple of doors that lead into a fortress, build in the volcano. When she opened the doors she walked in a large hall with giant statues of knights in full armor. Will was speechless at what she saw when all of a sudden she heard a whistling noise. While she quickly ducked she felt an arrow scraping past her lower arm.

She saw a small cut in her arm and some blood when Will heard a voice: "Leave trespasser or you are going to die."

"You have to do better than that coward!" Will yelled while running in the direction from where she heard the voice while drawing her sword.

Then the creature stepped from behind one of the statues and drew a longsword. Will looked at the Creature who looked like a giant lizard. He had a green scaly skin with red slit eyes with long claws at his hands and feet. He wore a brown leather cap on his head with black fingerless gloves and brown pants. He slashed his sword at Will who barely had a chance to block it with her weapon, after a few blows, they both dodged, Will had a lucky counterstrike when she cut his leg and drew blood.

The creature screamed in anger and yelled: "Acid spit."

It was then that Will saw a glowing green substance flying to her sword and melted her blade.

" Thanks for the sword Caleb. Too bad it melted in my first battle." Will said sarcastically to herself. "Lets see if you can dodge this asshole!" Will yelled while throwing a fireball.

Will watched as the fireball hit the creature right on the chest and knocked him on the floor. She started to walk slowly to the creature when she suddenly felt two creatures grabbed her from behind while holding both her hands while whispering in her ear: "You will ssstop here tressspassser."

It was then that she let the electricity flow through both her hands and heard both of the creatures screaming while releasing their grip on Will. When Will looked again she saw the hall filling with more creatures. She then got ready to give them hell and vowed to go down fighting, when she saw a big muscled lizard creature stand between them and yelled yell: "Stop this fighting!"

He then walked to Will and said: "Welcome, child of the two dragons."

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

The dragon guardian

**Disclaimer I don't own WITCH and Winx club just the idea of the story**

Chapter 7 Finding teachers

_Solaria royal hangar bay _

In the royal hangar bay there were two women happily talking to one another. One had long platinum blonde hair and wore a silk white and blue dress and a blue headband with a silver crescent moon attached to it while the other was an elderly woman who had long gray hair with black streaks in it. She wore a long black robe and one metal gauntlet. When they reached the spaceship they were greeted by two pilots.

"Welcome, your majesty. I'm Jack and this is Ruby and we will be your pilots on your trip." Said Jack.

After the introduction they took the bags and stored them in the Cargo bay and went inside of the ship.

"Luna are you sure about this? They are still looking for me." said the older woman.

Then Luna replied: "Nonsense Nerissa, you have been hiding for those bastards of Candracar long enough."

Nerissa answered: "You know what they accused me of doing to my best friend."

"You told me your side of the story, which I find more believable then their version of it." told Luna.

After a three hour flight they heard suddenly over the intercom: "Your Majesty, you and your friend can better fasten your seat belts. There is a meteor storm we must evade and it's going to be a bumpy ride."

Suddenly they heard Ruby screaming: "Watch out Jack for-"

She never got to finish her sentence before the cockpit got destroyed. It was then that the power of the ship died and went down to crash on the planet below.

Luna was holding Nerissa scared while screaming: "What shall we do Nerissa?"

Suddenly she felt that Nerissa grabbed her in a hug andsaid: "Share some of your power so I can teletransport us out of here."

Then nothing but static.

Tecna was shocked when the recording ended. But she looked at the maps of the locations of the meteor showers above Melodia.

"Found it! Right above Concerto the capital of Melodia." Tecna said to herself.

_Heatherfield_

When everybody was finished, they where about to get up and ready to leave when a bald man with a white robe and a tattoo on his head walked in. Yan Lin was surprised.

"Oracle what are you doing here? "she asked the Oracle.

"We have some important business to discuss." He said as he gave Taranee a golden ring with a glowing pink stone engraved in it.

Then the Oracle continued to speak: " It's an honor to finally meet you, miss Vandom. I'm the Oracle and I am the one who picked Will to become the Keeper of the heart," he then explained to Taranee, " That is the guardian ring of Candracar and you can use it to change into guardians while Will is away."

"Please can you tell me how Will is doing?" Susan asked.

The Oracle answered while holding her hands to comfort Susan: "She is doing fine, she is safe and training very hard."

Taranee asked: "What do we tell everybody about Will and Elyon?"

The Oracle thought about it and answered: "You must include two more parents in your secret. Officer Lair and judge Cook."

Taranee then called her mother: "Hi mom can you come to the Silver Dragon right now, no don't tell dad please."

Irma was also on the phone with her father: "hey Hey dad we could use your help here at the Silver Dragon so can you please come alone."

After 30 minutes both parents had arrived and sat with the rest at the table.

So Tom asked: "What is your problem that you have to drag both of us here?"

It was then that they got the entire explanation from the guardians. The kidnapping of Elyon and the training mission of Will with a demonstration of their powers.

After twenty minutes of silence it was Theresa who came with the answer and said: "Susan you must file a report of the kidnapping of Will, Elyon and her parents with Tom. Tell them that Will was having a sleepover with Elyon and when you came to pick her up you found the front door open and you called Tom."

She continued to speak: "Hay Lin you give your drawing of Cedric to Tom and tell him that you saw Will and Elyon arguing with that man. And finally, Tom make it official. Put it in the system with an amber alert, it's going to be a weak case but when they return then there are no consequences of their missing years here."

And with that they put the plan into action and went home.

_Pyros_

Will was surprised at what the big lizard asked her but she answered: "That's me. I am Will Vandom and I am here to train to become a Dragon Guardian."

"Welcome Will, my name is Riptor and I am the chief of my tribe and it is an honor to help you in your training."

They all continued to walk deeper in the fortress

"Where are we going Riptor?"asked Will.

"We are going to meet Maya the priestess of Pyros."

After a fifteen minute walk they arrived at a temple. It was there that only Will and Riptor entered the temple. She was led to an elderly woman with long gray hair and a simple white short sleeved robe and she walked bare footed.

"Welcome guardian my name is Maya and we have lots to talk about" said Maya and the three of them sat at a table.

Maya then asked: "Are you the girl of the two dragons?"

Will then started to explain everything from the guardians to her origin of her powers and her mission.

She then asked: "How did you know I was coming?"

Maya answered: "300 Years ago one of the last leaders of the Order of Dragon Knights had a vision that in the future a new Dragon guardian would rise and he forged the last weapons of dragon steel for you."

When they got up they started walking to two large doors in the back of the temple.

Maya said: "If you are the chosen one, Will, you can safely open the doors."

Will looked at the doors. They were gold colored with two large dragons engraved on the doors, Will then placed her hands on the doors as she pushed them open. When she was inside she looked around. The only things she saw was a crypt and behind the crypt she saw a huge statue of herself in her guardian uniform and on the pedestal lay a large stone chest. She walked past the crypt and to the statue and when she opened the large stone chest, she saw a large bundle laying on the bottom, wrapped in a high quality cloth and picked it up. When she was finished with unwrapping the cloth she was silenced because in her hand were two beautiful forged katanas. Both of them had red hilts and silver blades with the only difference that one blade had a ruby red flame on the blade and the other a golden lightning bolt. She sheathed the swords and strapped them both around her waist and then she left the crypt.

When she exited the crypt Maya walked to her and said: "I will train you in dragon magic."

"And I will provide a weapon master to train you in weapons and hand to hand combat." said Riptor.

He then introduced her to a buff and tall Reptile who introduced himself to her

" Greetings Will, my name is Rex." and shook her hand warmly, while the four of them started walking, they walked past a cell block.

It was there that Will felt something like as if she was walking past a lost family member.

Riptor saw the look on her face and asked: "What is it Will? Is there something wrong?"

"Can you open the door, please? I have a feeling and I need to know what it is."asked Will.

The opened the door for her and she walked in, she continued to walk to the last cell. When she looked in she saw two women sitting on the ground. One with blonde hair and one with gray hair.

The older woman with gray hair felt something in her body that she had not felt for years and she looked up and looked Will right in her eyes and snarled: "What do you want or do just want to look at the monkeys."

Will whispered surprised: "Oh my god.. Nerissa."

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

The dragon guardian

**Disclaimer I don't own WITCH or Winxclub just the story**

Chapter 8 The dragons gift

"So you know my name and do you came to look at the evil murderer Nerissa." Nerissa screamed angry at Will.

Will was shocked at the outburst from the older woman but she had a sad feeling about her. She waved one of the jailers and let them open the door. She then walked into the cell.

"I don't see an evil woman maybe not even a murderer." Said Will softly and sat down on the ground next to Nerissa while she laid a hand on her shoulder.

Nerissa looked up with suspicion.

"And how do you know that?" she asked with venom dripping from those words.

Will answered: "One, your eyes. You're pissed, I can tell that, but your eyes miss the maniacal look in them like Phobos or Cedric. Two, I would like to hear your side of the story and make my own opinion based on that and three, he told me." while pulling the heart of Candracar from underneath her shirt.

Nerissa was surprised while stumbling over her words she asked: "The new generation has been found but what are you all doing here?"

"My name is Will and I am the only one here. The rest is still on Earth." but started to explain everything and she then asked: "Can you please teach me how to use the Quintessence?"

Nerissa looked Will straight in her eyes and said: "I will teach you how to use Quintessence, but the story of what happened 39 years ago that is a trust you'll need to earn."

Then Luna rose up and said: "Will, I can help you with fairy magic and even lunar magic."

"What do you say Riptor can these two be my magic teachers?" Asked Will.

Riptor tough long and hard before he answered: " On one condition Will, you will be responsible for them and they are going to live in your quarters."

"Where are we going to live Riptor?" Asked Will while she walked out of the cell with Nerissa and Luna.

But it was Maya who responded: "You'll be staying above the training grounds. There we have apartments where the training guardians used to live in the old days."

After ten minutes of walking they entered the training ground. Will couldn't believe what she saw. it It was a large clearing in the courtyard where you could train in almost everything you could think of. Then they entered the apartment. It had a large living space where they could relax with a kitchen and three large bedrooms and finally a large hot spring where you could easily fit ten people in. In the evening Will lay in the hot spring when she was joined by Nerissa and Luna.

Nerissa said: "Will, this is going to be your training program. In the morning you're going to train with Rex then you're free to rest a few hours then it's lunchtime and after lunch you'll begin your magic training with us."

Will nodded nervously.

Luna asked: "So Will are you exited that you can finally begin with your training?"

Will answered: "Yes but it's going to be strange to train without the girls."

Will then got up and stepped out of, what they had lovingly nicknamed, the pool and went to bed. The next morning Will woke up with a lot of excitement, while she put on her training outfit and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning" Said Will happily.

Luna answered: "Good morning Will, come have some breakfast."

Nerissa just nodded. Will took some fruit and bread with a glass of water. When she was finished she got up and walked out of the door. When she entered the training grounds she saw Rex waiting for her.

She walked up to him when she asked: "Morning Rex. What's with the big chest you have next to you on the ground?"

"Good morning Will. I have your training equipment right here." and he opened the chest.

Will looked inside and saw some wooden swords, metal gloves, a metal vest and various metal rings.

Rex continued: "Because we are going to train some muscles and your stamina, you'll be wearing during our trainings weighed gear, the wooden swords speak for themselves."

But then he laid a small metal breastplate next to him, a pair of leather shorts and strange gloves with long nails attached to them.

Rex said to her: "Come. For those items I have a demonstration for you."

They walked to a sparring ring and saw two lizards in the same kind of shorts waiting for them.

Rex started to explain: "I am going to teach you our fighting style which makes use of our claws. During the training you'll be only allowed to wear a leather mask to protect your face and a pair of shorts, but because you're a female you're allowed to wear a breastplate to protect your chest. Also we constructed these gloves for you to mimic our claws."

Will then asked: "But will that not leave you with scars?"

She heard some of the bigger lizards laughing when an older lizard behind her answered: "Young guardian in our culture we wear our scars with pride."

It was then that the demonstration began. Will saw the two lizards slashing at each other, if the one blocked then the other countered it like a brutal dance. At first Will was shocked at what she saw but than a big smile came over her face, because she realized it was a big secret weapon.

Will asked: "Rex how many outsiders have seen this combat style?"

"Nobody but you, Will, and you will be the only outsider we have ever taught this to. So Will are you ready for your first lesson?" Rex asked.

"Ill change into my gear and meet you in ten minutes" Will ten minutes both Will and Rex stood in their shorts and face masks, as for Will with her chest plate, and gloves on and ready to go.

Rex explained: "Will, remember just try to duck or block then try to counter attack."

Then without a warning he slashed at Will's left leg. As Will tried to block it, she felt a burning sensation on her right upper arm.

Rex said: " You're doing great Will! Now try to attack me."

Will began to slash at his chest, but Rex saw it coming. He sidestepped it with ease and gave Will another cut on her stomach. After 30 minutes she had cuts all over her arms, her legs and a few over her abdomen. Suddenly she saw an opening in Rex his defense and gave him two slashes on his right arm and on his chest.

Rex held up his hand and said: "You can stop now Will."

Will was tired as hell but she asked: "So Rex how did I do one my first training?"

Rex answered: "You did a good job Will, but now take some rest before your magic training."

When Will started to walk away the other lizards who had been watching them spar congratulated her and gave her some pointers on how she could improve herself.

In the afternoon when she was rested and she had eaten her lunch she was summoned to the temple where she was greeted by Luna, Nerrisa and Maya.

Nerissa gave one look at Will with all her cuts and said: "So who mangled you Will?"

"Rex gave me my first lesson hand to hand combat training Pyros style." Will answered.

"So Will lets see what you can do." Said Maya.

In just four hours of training Will showed the strength and accuracy of her lightning and fireball. They taught Will how to shoot an energy ball, how to make a force field of pure electricity and how to make a flamethrower with her bare hands. That night Will lay sore in her bed but with a satisfied smile and went to sleep.

_3 months later_

Will walked in her apartment after a brutal sparring match against Rex. She was sore and bruised all over her body and greeted her roommates.

Nerissa looked at her with pity in her eyes and said: "Are you OK Will because that looks painful."

Will was about to answer when all of a sudden her back began to burn like hell and she fell crying on her knees. Nerissa ran over to her when she saw some lumps growing on her back underneath her shirt.

"Luna help me get her to my bedroom. Something´s wrong."

Luna ran over to them and they both carried Will over to Nerissa 's bedroom. While Luna ran to the temple to get Maya, Nerissa stayed with Will.

"Will I need to take your shirt off so that I can see what's wrong with your back." Said Nerissa while pulling Will´s shirt off.

Will screamed out of pain and asked with a broken voice: "How bad is it?"

Nerissa looked at her back, she saw blood dripping from her back between her shoulders and her skin and flesh started to rip.

Then the flesh and skin burst open with more blood gushing from the open wounds on her back she said: "I don't know."

Will started to cry and scream while she felt her flesh ripping open and was about to pass out when she felt two hands carefully pull her in a comforting hug. Luna ran into the temple and screamed hysterically Maya's name.

Maya appeared with a pixy behind her she asked shocked: "What is it Luna?"

"Something is wrong with Will please come quickly."

They ran back but when they ran back into the apartment they were shocked. They saw Nerissa walking out of her bedroom covered in blood.

Maya asked: "Is she alright?"

When she heard crying through the bedroom door Maya asked: "Will can I come in?"

But when she opened the door she heard a hysterical scream of Will: "No stay out!"

While Maya closed the door nobody saw the pixy flying in. The small pixy flew in the dark room when she heard a small girl crying and talking to herself.

"I am ugly. My life on Earth is over and I can never hang out with my friends again."

Suddenly the pixy said: " You're not ugly, you have the brightest and most beautiful ruby red wings I have ever seen."

Will was surprised when she looked up, she saw a small flying thing but asked sadly: "How do you know?"

But when she looked again at the little flying thing, her heart skipped a beat and she felt something tighten in her stomach when it looked back at her.

"Because I have lived some years her on Pyros and seen a lot of dragons, but let me introduce myself. I am Draconia, your bonded pixy."

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

The dragon guardian

**Disclaimer I don't own WITCH or Winx Club just the idea of the story**

Chapter 9 Mission to Melody

_Alfea 3 months earlier_

Tecna was excited. She found a place to start to look for Stella's mother She then started running into the dorm room yelling: "Stella I found a starting point for the search for your mother!"

"Where?" Was all Stella asked.

"Concerto, the capital of Melody."Answered Tecna.

"But that's perfect!" Screamed Musa but when she looked in the questioning eyes of her friends she started to explain: "In the capital is the flight control archives, so it is most likely that we can find the next clue to where your mother is Stella."

Then they started to walk to Feragonda's office, when they arrived they knocked on the door and entered the office.

"Good morning girls what can I do for you? "Asked Feragonda.

Bloom answered: "Tecna found a lead to the location of Stella's mother and we like permission to look into that lead."

Feragonda then asked: "Where?"

It was Tecna who answered: " Concerto on Melody, miss Feragonda."

"Alright you can go and I'll contact Saladin to send the boys over for back up."

The girls left the office to get ready when Griselda entered the office and asked: "Why did you let them go if it's most likely a trap?"

Feragonda answered: "You know the girls, they would have gone anyway to help Stella so it's better to send them prepared, don't you think?"

Griselda nodded, knowing the old woman was right and thought ´ Good luck girls.'

After 30 minutes the Winx Club saw the spaceship of Red Fountain land and saw six very well known and loved specialists get out of the ship.

They walked to the boys when Stella screamed: "Snookums" while jumping in Brandon's arms and knocking them both on the ground.

When the others saw Stella and Brandon on the ground kissing, they couldn't help but laugh. After the rest of the girls greeted, hugged and kissed their boyfriends they entered the ship and took of off.

After a six hour flight, Timmy heard somebody saying over the radio: "This is flight control of the Melodian airspace. Please identify yourself and state your business."

Timmy answered: "This is the Owl of Red Fountain. We're here to investigate the disappearance of princess Luna of Solaria."

After a moment of radio silence they heard the same voice saying: " You're cleared to land and have a nice stay on Melody."

When they exited the hangar bay, everybody was amazed at the splendor of the Melodian capital. When Bloom looked at the city, she thought she was in Tokyo because the cities looked a lot like each other, but then she felt something in the core of the dragon flame.

"Are you alright Bloom?" Asked Sky worried.

Everybody looked at Bloom and saw the same look she had when she felt Baltor.

Bloom took a deep breath and started to explain: "You know I could feel Baltor through the connection of our dragon flames, even after we destroyed him I could still feel him."

The rest listened and waited for the red head to continue. "The moment we stepped out of the Owl, I felt a second person with the dragon flame, the first one I know beyond a reasonable doubt that it is Baltor but the second person, I have no idea who he or she is."

Sky put his arms around Bloom and said: "You must keep focused about this and talk with Feragonda when we get back."

" You're right but for now, Musa lead the way to the flight control archives."

After a 30 minute walk they saw a small building. Musa led them to the building and told them: "We're here everybody." and they walked in.

When they entered the archives building, they walked into a small room with a desk and a man sitting behind it. Bloom looked at the man and saw that he had long blond hair tied in a ponytail, he wore a pair of glasses and he was dressed in a simple white shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Stella walked to the desk and asked: "Good afternoon. My name is Princes Stella of Solaria. " Can I please look into your records for more information about my mother's flight records and more information you can provide?"

The man stood up and gave Stella a small bow and said: "Greetings princess, my name is Rick Hoffman and I will be happy to help you, so take a seat and I'll take a look in the back."

While they were sitting in the small waiting room Flora whispered to the other girls: "What a sweet and handsome man and so helpful."

While Stella replied: "And that long ponytail and his devilish smile of him are to die for." and the rest of the girls started to giggle.

The boys looked at each other while Riven asked Helia: "What the hell do you think they're all giggling about?"

Helia looked at Riven and answered: "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Rick started walking to a small back office and opened the door.

"Darcy is the disc ready?" He asked.

Darcy looked up at him and answered: " It's ready I put my most powerful spells on it to make the most strongest encryption to keep them busy for months." while she started laughing evilly.

After 30 minutes Rick returned and said: "Come walk with me because what I'm about to do is against regulations."

They all walked to a small park nearby when Rick told them: "This is a high profile persons flight data. Normally we can never let this leave the building, but I hope it will help you find your mother but I can't give you the encryption key so you'll have to break the code yourself." and he gave the disc to Stella.

When Stella put the disc away she got tackled by Musa. Before she could say anything she saw a strange glowing chain like weapon missing them and fly over both their backs and hitting Rick full on his chest and sent him flying a few meters and landing behind a few trees and bushes. When the Winx and Specialists looked they saw three men and a large grotesque beast towering behind them.

Suddenly they heard Rick screaming and when they looked back they saw a large snake like creature slithering behind them smiling and saying: " Delicioussss."

It was the man on the beast who asked: "Hey Cedric. How's your dinner?"

"Very niccce Frosst, thank you." then Cedric said to the girls: "Let me introduce you to your executioners. Frosst, Tracker, Raythor, Gargoyle and of coursse mysssself, Lord Cedric."

The Winx yelled: "Winx Enchantix!"

When the Winx were transformed Bloom yelled: "Boys, you take the warriors and we will take Stella's future snakeskin handbag and the big ugly one!"

Layla Yelled: " Morphix coat of arms!"

When her morphix powers created a sword and shield and she flew right at Cedric while slashing at his chest. Cedric felt a burning sensation on his chest while screaming in pain. He lashed out with his tail and hitting Layla in her back while she tried to dodge the attack, and landed right in front of the hound of the Tracker. Before Layla could respond Nabu jumped in front of her and blasted the hound away from Layla with an energy ball. Layla nodded a thank you flew up, back into battle.

Sky and Riven ran to Raythor with their phantoblades ready and started attacking. While the three of them kept slashing, dodging and countering, Raythor started laughing and asked sarcastically: "Are the two great heroes even trying because I'm bored."

Sky looked at Riven and said: "I think he's playing with us."

When Riven replied: "No shit princey boy! What gave that away?" and they both started laughing.

When Flora saw how Layla got knocked down she flew to Cedric yelling: "Vine whip."

Before Cedric could respond, he saw how two vines rose up from beneath the ground and lashed out to both his shoulders and arms and tied his arms to the two nearby trees.

Musa saw the opening and flew to the tied Cedric and yelled: "Sound wave attack." and clapped her hands together, creating a small shock wave and hitting Cedric straight in the gut.

Bloom, Stella and Tecna flew to the Gargoyle.

Bloom asked Tecna: "Got any ideas on how to take him down?"

Tecna answered: "Just one, you must hit him with your hottest attack and leave the rest to me."

Bloom yelled: "Dragon heat wave!"

And she fired a large burning dragon, engulfing the Gargoyle in flames.

Then Stella yelled: " Sun blast!"

And shot a mini sun at the Gargoyle engulfing him in more flames.

Then Tecna yelled: "Digital trap!"

And the Gargoyle was now trapped in a large green box which raised the heat even more inside of the box. Everybody, heroes and villains, stopped and looked at the large magic trap with the heat radiating all around them. When they saw a large energy ball flying to the box and exploding on impact.

The exploding box send such a large shock wave, engulfed with all the heat, that it knocked out all the heroes.

The last thing they heard was a hissing voice: "Better luck nexxxt time." and they vanished in a blue portal.

After a large break in which they examined themselves for injuries, the Specialists and the Winx got up and flew home to Alfea.After their flight home they all sat down in Feragonda's office explaining what happened.

"Those new foes you encountered are troublesome but you must train harder to defeat them, but I know you can do it." Said Feragonda.

Then they all walked out of the office except for Bloom.

"What is it Bloom?" Feragonda asked.

Bloom answered: "I don't know, but the moment I stepped out off the ship in Melody I sensed a second disturbance in the dragon flame. I know one is Baltor but I don't know who is the second one is."

Feragonda answered: "Bloom, keep your guard up and if you feel anything out of the ordinary come to me."

"Thank you, miss Feragonda." Said Bloom and walked out of the office.

Feragonda sat in her chair and she waved over a crystal ball on her desk and two images appeared of Griffin and Saladin.

"What is it?" Griffin asked.

Feragonda answered: "The boys and the Winx were attacked by visitors of Meridian today and to make it worse, Bloom is starting to sense her, so I don't know how long Candracar can keep her a secret."

Saladin replied: "We will deal with that when it does happen and hope they know what they're doing in Candracar but in the meantime we must train our students harder."

The other two nodded in agreement and they disconnected the line.

**To be continued **


	10. Chapter 10

The dragon guardian

**Disclaimer I Don´****t**** own WITCH or Winx club just the ****idea****for****this****story**

_Authors note: I would like to thank TTigerz who put an idea in my head that was just too good to resist but because I liked my idea too much I had to restart this chapter from scratch and merge our ideas into this chapter so I hope you like it._

Chapter 10 A nasty surprise

_Heatherfield 3 months ago_

When the meeting was over the guardians, Susan, Tom and Theresa were about to leave when they all started to smell a foul smell.

Susan looked disgusted and asked: "Yan Lin please tell me I'm smelling your dinner tonight."

But then Susan noticed the hopeless faces on the girls and Caleb and they said together: "No just Blunk."

Everybody watched as a small, smelly green thing walked in.

Teresa yelled: "What is that?" while pointing at Blunk.

Caleb answered: "He's a Passling and a smuggler."

Blunk said: "Businessman extraordinaire."

Taranee asked: "Blunk, what are you doing here?"

Blunk pulled a dirty smelling letter out of his pockets and gave it to Caleb while saying:"Blue man told Blunk to give you this letter."

Caleb took the letter and started reading it out loud.

_Caleb_

_ If you want to save princess Elyon now is the best chance you got_

_ Cedric has left the castle with Gargoyle, Tracker, Raythor and Frost._

_ If you take a small group you can be in and out with the princess _

_ before anybody notices._

_ V_

Caleb said: "So who's ready for a rescue mission?"

"Well that gives me the opportunity to try out my new ring." Taranee said.

With that she puts her hand with with the guardian ring of Candracar up and yelled: "Guardians unite!"

When they where changed into their guardian forms the three parents looked surprised

Susan said: "Amazing! But I wished I could see Will in her guardian form."

Tom and Teresa walked up to Irma and Taranee and gave them a big hug_. _

The Oracle then said: "I'll open up a portal with leads you to the outskirts of the town so good luck guardians."

The girls, Caleb and Blunk walked through the portal. When they exited the portal they stood in a small forest.

Taranee said: "Cornelia can you make a shelter for us so we can hide till the evening?"

"No problem." Replied Cornelia and she laid her hand on the ground.

While she was focusing her hands glowed green and the ground ripped open. When Cornelia was finished some tree roots where tied together above ground and forming a small wooden tent.

_Meridian at night_

"So Caleb what's the plan to get in the castle?" asked Taranee.

Caleb started to draw a little map on the ground and started to explain: "We sneak around the village and approach the castle from the west. I've hidden a boat there, we row across and enter the courtyard through a secret door and from there Vathek will lead us to the Elyon."

After an hour of sneaking they were walking through the courtyard. Suddenly they heard an evil laugh

"Greetings guardians and rebel scum." Said Phobos.

The girls and Caleb turned around and were shocked. Instead of meeting Vathek they saw Phobos sitting on a stage.

"You don't have to look for the traitor, I've dealt with him." Phobos said with a grin.

"Hey blonde bimbo you just made one big mistake by sending the ugly league away." Said Irma.

Phobos started laughing: "Who gave you the idea that I was alone because I did some hiring to make sure you have some entertainment."

When Phobos was finished they heard four women cackling in the courtyard.

Phobos then said: "Mandragora my dear, could you and the Trix take out the trash?"

The woman had dark blue hair and wore a green insect like armor with two insect wings on her back answered: "Yes your majesty."

Irma just said: "Oh great now we have to deal with the four wicked witches of Oz."

Icy asked: "Sisters, Mandragora any ideas?"

Mandragora started to laugh: "Just one insect attack."

When Mandragora had said that the entire courtyard was overrun with giant grasshoppers who flew down and started to attack the heroes.

The girls flew all in the air Taranee began shouting orders: "Irma and Hay Lin freeze those bugs, Cornelia you and me we'll take on the witches."

Irma and Hay Lin flew to the insects. Irma held her hands up in the air while Hay Lin grabbed Irma around her waist. Irma and Hay Lin began to spin while Irma shot water and Hay Lin took a deep breath and began to cool the water with her breath creating a bombardment of razor sharp icicles and killing a lot of insects. Taranee flew up and began to throw fireballs at the Trix.

Icy began to cackle: "Look little girl, we survived the dragon flame so those puny specs of fire don't even bother us."

Icy then flew in the air and yelled: "Cold snap!"

Before Taranee could react she was frozen in a block of ice. Cornelia ran to the aid of Taranee and created out of rock a hammer and broke the ice leaving a shivering Taranee.

Cornelia turned to the four witches and said: "You shouldn't have done that."

She put her hands on the ground and ripped a huge chunk of rock and threw it at the witches.

Darcy flew to Cornelia while yelling: "Shadow daggers!"

Cornelia had to fly like she never had done before to avoid the flying daggers made of the blackest energy.

Stormy was getting bored she flew up started spinning and yelling: "Dark twister!" and a purple/brown twister began tearing to the court yard.

Hay Lin saw this and began spinning herself creating a second twister and aiming it at Stormy's twister. But when the twisters collided they exploded and because of the shock wave it was sending everybody flying in different directions. Caleb jumped up, pulled his sword and started to attack Mandragora.

"Let us dance boy." Cackled Mandragora while she conjured up a sword with magic and began blocking the attacks of Caleb.

Then Mandragora began to attack Caleb while hacking and slashing at Caleb with her sword pushing the boy on the defense. It was this moment of distraction that Icy, Darcy and Stormy flew up in the air and the Trix began to chant a long spell.

While they where chanting they got a purple glow all three yelled: "Dark cannon!"

Blasting almost half the courtyard away and showering the girls and Caleb with enough stones and give them enough bruises so that they almost look completely blue.

Before anybody could continue there attack they heard a girl screaming: "Stop this madness at once!"

Cornelia ran to her friend and wanted to hug her and never let go but was stopped by a pair of cold blue eyes.

Elyon asked in a cold venomous tone: "What do you liars want?"

Cornelia answered: "We come to rescue you from him." while pointing at Phobos.

"No, do I look like I need a rescue party and for what? So you can all lie to me again?"

Cornelia wanted to answer but was cut of by Elyon.

"Out of respect for our former friendship you can leave but if you ever return you'll be locked up at in the dungeon."

The girls and Caleb walked out of the castle while saying to each other: "She'll come around and then we'll get her back."

And they disappeared in the portal to Heatherfield.

_Pyros present day_

Will was surprised and looked at Draconia who was white skinned with long black hair and green eyes. She wore a black leather dress with a red Chinese style dragon print and long black boots.

"What is a bonded Pixy, Draconia?" Will asked.

Draconia answered: "Will, I will answer all of your questions but first let Maya clean you up before your wings get infected."

Will just nodded in defeat. Draconia flew to the door and opened it slightly and said: "Maya, Will is ready for you."

Maya walked in the bedroom and saw Will sitting.

"Come lets get you to your pool to clean you up."

The three of them went to the back. Will and Maya undressed themselves and got in the pool. Maya unpacked the small bag she brought with her, on the side of the pool after a few minutes she had laid some antiseptics and some brushes.

Maya warned: "Will, this will either hurt like hell or make you feel like you're in heaven."

Will leaned on the side of the pool when she felt Maya's hands on her back and touching and cleaning her back and wings and she felt completely relaxed.

Will then asked in a dreamy voice: "Draconia what is a bonded Pixy?"

Draconia started to explain: "We Pixies have the possibility to bond to fairies so that we can help each other, a fairy who has a bonded pixy has a slight advantage."

"Like what?" Will asked.

Draconia continued: "For example, if we fight together, I can boost your magic a little or just a comforting word when you're down."

"Thank you for that one by the way." Will said.

Will and Draconia were happily talking when they were interrupted by Maya.

Maya said: "Will, I'm finished with cleaning and examining your wings."

"So what's the verdict?" Will asked nervously.

Maya began to explain: "One, you have a set of good strong wings and scales. Two, they're going to be part of your body permanently but you can retract them in your body but remember always stretch your wings. It's not good for the development of your wings to be retracted in your body all the time."

The next half hour Maya explained Will and Draconia how to clean Will's wings and the slits in her back that housed the retracted wings. The three of them then walked back into the house. Luna and Nerissa where speechless. Both women walked up to Will and told her that she had nothing to worry and that her wings were beautiful. Later that night Will was sitting in the living room when Nerissa began to sit down next to her.

Nerissa began to talk: "My story begins 39 years ago."

**To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

The dragon guardian

**Disclaimer I don't own WITCH or Winx club just the idea for the story**

Chapter 11 Nerissa's tale

_Heatherfield.39 years ago_

In a small bedroom sat a young 11 year old girl. She had long raven black hair and she wore a homemade knit sweater with a pair of blue jeans.

She growled with an angry voice: "Miss Knickerbocker can tell all the things she wants but math is something to torture young children with."

Her record player said to her: "But remember what your mother said, miss Nerissa. If you fail your math test this week you can't have your birthday party next week."

"I know Elvis, God it's embarrassing to get a lecture from your record player." Said Nerissa the first half and whispered the second half.

Suddenly she heard the cracking of electricity behind her. When she looked around she saw a large purple oval thing in her room. Suddenly a young man with long blond hair stepped through followed by four girls.

"Greetings, my name is chancellor Cedric from the counsel of Candracar and I'm summoned by the Oracle to pick the five of you and take you to Candracar."

Nerissa stepped up and said: "Why do you even think I'm coming with you? For all I know you could be some pervert."

Cedric thought to himself 'Ssstupid girl. Why musst she caussse trouble?'

But he said: "Please I mean you no harm but it's important for the infinite dimension that you speak with the Oracle."

Nerissa then told him: "Fine but if you try anything you'll regret it." and with that she picked up a baseball bat and the six of them walked through the portal.

_Candracar 39 years ago_

When they stepped out of the portal they were greeted by a young bald man with a strange tattoo on the side of his head while wearing a white robe.

"Greetings young guardians and thank you chancellor Cedric."

Cedric said: " You're welcome." and he walked away.

The Oracle turned to the guardians who introduced themselves to each other and he began to explain everything.

When the Oracle was finished with his explanation, Kadma asked: "And how do you expect us to find the mysterious man who has been hiring villains from the worlds of the Infinite worlds?"

The Oracle answered: "Guardians, I should begin with Meridian because that is the biggest world and it lies in the center so it is the best place to start."

_Heatherfield the Silver Dragon basement 30 years ago_

"Alright Yanni, spill it. Why did you want to meet here instead of Candracar?" Asked Nerissa.

Yan Lin answered: "Girls, I think Candracar is compromised."

"You must be joking, Yan Lin! Those guys were born as good as you can get." said Kadma.

Cassidy said: "I was afraid to say anything but sometimes when we are in Candracar I get the feeling that my mind is being lulled to numbness."

Halinor said: "Here something to consider as well. In nine years we still haven't found the guy and all we have to show for our trouble is that Kadma is queen of Zamballa and that he goes by the name P."

Nerissa said then the one thing that was on every one's mind: "There's a spy in Candracar."

It was at that moment a large purple portal opened and eight knights in white armor and a gold crest

with the sign of the Oracle on their chest.

"Wow the Oracle's personal guards somebody pissed him off for good."

Suddenly chancellor Cedric walked up front and said: "Guardian keeper Nerissa you're hereby under Candracar's arrest for espionage, betrayal of Candracar and the misuse of your power."

Before anybody could respond Nerissa was shackled.

Yan Lin hugged Nerissa and whispered: "Come lets get to the bottom of this."

_Candracar 30 years ago_

When everybody arrived at Candracar the Oracle met them with a sad face and said with a sad tone in his voice: "Welcome guardians but I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Oracle what is the meaning of this?" Asked a furious Nerissa while holding her shackled arms in front of her.

The Oracle's hands began to glow and some clothes appeared in his hands

"Do you recognize any of these clothes, Nerissa? "The Oracle asked.

Nerissa answered truthfully: "Yes they're mine and I haven't seen them in months but why is it important?"

The Oracle continued: "They were found in a suspected hideout of P and now the counsel needs to be informed to decide your fate. In the meantime you will no longer be the keeper of the heart."

The Oracle took the heart of Candracar from Nerissa's neck. The Oracle walked to Cassidy and gave her the heart while saying: "Water guardian, because your element is the the only one that can conduct Quintessence, you will be the new keeper of the heart."

Nerissa was flabbergasted but before she could do anything she heard Cassidy in her mind: "Nerissa I put a potion in your pocket, when you throw it on the floor it opens a random portal. Go and prove your innocence."

Nerissa nodded a thank you she ran up front grabbed the bottle and threw it on the floor and ran through the portal while it closed behind her.

Yan Lin whispered to Cassidy: "And where did you get that potion Cassy?"

"I traded it with a passling for some bubblegum and three hotdogs, because I thought something like that could always come in handy if we were in trouble and needed a quick getaway."

_Cloudtower. Griffin's office 30 years ago_

Griffin was happy. All her hard work had paid off and there she sat as the newly appointed headmistress of Cloudtower when suddenly on her desk a portal opened and a shacked young woman ran in her office and fell flat on her face from her desk.

Griffin ran to the girl her hands glowing with magic and said to woman: "Who are you and what is the meaning of this?"

Nerissa looked up and said: "My name is Nerissa and I need help to clear my name from crimes I didn't commit."

Griffin looked at the woman and an idea popped in her head and said: "If you became a student here at Cloudtower I can offer you a safe haven to begin your investigation."

Nerissa didn't have to think twice and answered: "So where do I sign up."

The city of Magics 19 years ago

Nerissa was pissed. 11 Years of hiding and she still wasn't closer of finding out who had framed her. She still felt like that every time she almost figured it out then to discover that it didn't fit. That she was missing a big piece of the puzzle. She walked through the streets of Magix when suddenly she saw a man with long blond hair and he wore a green robe with red decorations on the robe.

'Chancellor Cedric. What's he doing here?' she thought but then everything clicked together in her mind.

Besides her, the guardians and the Oracle, Cedric was with every meeting they had to discuss P. Nerissa ran up to Cedric and grabbed him by the collar of his robe.

She hissed with all the venom in her voice: "I have finally found you chancellor traitor Cedric."

Cedric sneered back: "Look the fallen guardian figured it out. Thanksss to the sssstar of Threbe it only took you more than twenty yearssss."

Nerissa suddenly hit her head while thinking 'The star was the only thing strong enough to keep everybody out of their way when they got too close!' and she said: "I'm guessing your puppeteer is wearing the damn star?"

Cedric laughed: "But you didn't hear the besssst part sssince you ran, everyone thinks you're guilty sso you can't even go back to Candracar with this information because you'll be aresssted on sight."

Now after more than 20 years she could finally get the answer she desired: "Why me?"

Cedric answered: "Sssimpel, you were getting too close so we needed Candracar sidetracked."

Nerissa was furious.

She made a few hand gestures and yelled: "Totalus slitherus!"

Her hands began to glow pitch black and shot a large black energy ball at Cedric She saw Cedric bend over, screaming in pain as he began to grow. His legs disappeared and were replaced with a long tail, his hands turned into claws, he ripped out of his clothes while his skin was replaced with scales and when he touched his face he could feel only a snake head.

Cedric slithered angry towards her while screaming: "What have you done to me?"

While Nerissa ran away she noticed a car stopping next to her.

A young blond woman said to her: "Get in quickly."

Nerissa jumped in the car and said: "Thanks for the rescue and my name is Nerissa."

The woman smiled: "Nice to meet you meet you Nerissa, I'm Luna."

_Heatherfield 16 years ago_

A young redheaded woman was reading on her couch when she was disturbed by a loud banging on the door. 'Who is that at this hour of the night?' she thought. She walked to the front door while conjuring a small water orb in her hands and opened the door.

She saw a crying woman standing there so she asked: "Can I help you?"

The crying woman looked at her with pleading eyes and said with a broken voice: "Cassidy I need your help they kidnapped my baby."

Cassidy looked surprised and pulled the woman in a tight hug and said: "Of course I'll help you Nerissa."

They walked into the apartment and both women sat down on the couch "Where are the rest of the girls? "Asked Nerissa.

Cassidy answered: "Kadma lives now on Zamballa, Halinor took a job in Candracar and Yan Lin is in China for family business."

"A shit" Cursed Nerissa.

Cassidy pulled the heart of Candracar from under her clothes and gave it to Nerissa

"Here if we are going to do this we are going to need all the advantages we can have and you were better with the heart than me."

"So where do we need to go from here?" Cassidy continued.

"Mount Thanos in Meridian" Answered Nerissa.

Nerissa held the heart in the sky and yelled: "Guardians unite."

When Nerissa and Cassidy had changed Nerissa was exited "God how I missed this feeling." Nerissa said.

"Nerissa how do we get to Meridian?" Cassidy asked.

"Like this. Transportus mount Thanos!" Nerissa yelled.

Cassidy was surprised when Nerissa's hands shot a large ball of electricity which formed a portal right in the living room and while they stepped through, the only thing Cassidy could think of was amazing. When the two women stepped through the portal they stood at the base of a very large mountain

"Nerissa where have you been all these years and how did you have a baby?"

Nerissa started to explain everything to Cassidy.

"But Cassy, Cassy, Cassy. Didn't you and your mother had the talk? But here goes. When a man loves a woman-" Nerissa began with a sly grin on her face.

Cassidy interrupted her: "I know that already and better than you, you old witch because I'm a doctor." She said in a fake angry voice.

Nerissa laughed but continued: "I have lived for the last four years in Meridian and I met the most wonderful man there and the rest you can guess, but when I came home last night I found my fiance unconscious with a note to meet the kidnapper at the top of the mountain." and they both started to fly to the top.

_The top of Mount Thanos_

After a 90 minute flight they both reached the top they stood on a large rock and snow covered plateau Nerissa screamed: "Here I am bastards give me my baby!"

Nerissa and Cassidy saw a large shadow in the sky flying towards them. When they looked up they saw a large black dragon with three men riding the dragon. All three men wore black pants black shirt, black jackets and black boots, the only difference was one had long blond hair and wore a black fedora hat, the second had a light brown skin tone with braided brown hair and the last had long red hair. When they had landed the black dragon changed in to the fourth member of the group with the same attire only he was bald with a pink mohawk.

Then the man with the fedora spoke: "Well Ogron you're right kidnap the kid and the Earth fairies come out of hiding."

"But of course I'm right, Gantles. Our client predicted it."

Nerissa said: "I came, so please Ogron let my baby go."

Ogron thought for a moment and said: "I'll make you Earth fairies a deal. If you can beat us you're free to go with your baby." and he put the baby in a protective force field.

Ogron yelled: "Dunan, Anagan, you take the redhead and we'll take 'mommy'!"

Cassidy flew up high stretched her arms wide and the next moment it was raining as if the heavens opened again for a new storm flood. Dunan started running and changed into a cheetah and started zigzagging while dodging the big water pellets while Anagan legs started to glow purple and he started to run like hell while dodging the water.

Nerissa flew to Ogron and Gantles screamed: "Quintessence!"and shot with both hands two large lightening blasts.

Ogron laughed while he adsorbed the lightening blast and shot them back at Nerissa while Gantles clapped his hands together sending a giant shock wave at Nerissa, who just dodged them and both blasts hit Dunan and Anagan in their backs. Dunan and Anagan fell flat on their faces with the wind knocked out of them. Cassidy took the chance she got she flew to the force field and grabbed it and flew to the air. Ogron saw what Cassidy had planned and he flew up into the air his eyes began to glow.

"I've had enough of you Earth fairies." He growled.

Nerissa looked up and saw the how the dark clouds filled with electricity form in the sky.

The last words Cassidy spoke were: "Run and get both of you to safety." and she threw the force field to Nerissa.

Nerissa could only watch in horror how a large lightening bolt hit Cassidy and burn a hole clean through her body and she fell in to a deep ravine. Nerissa with her baby flew through the air and yelled: "Transportus home!"

_Pyros present day_

Will sat with tears in her eyes and asked: "What happened next?"

Nerissa answered: "I had a long talk with my fiance and we decided that he and our baby would go underground and I would go into hiding on Solaria with Luna, but before I left I gave the heart of Candracar with a sorry note to Yan Lin."

Will had one last question and asked: "Will you ever tell the names of your child and the father?"

"Maybe when the world is safer for them."

**To be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

The dragon guardian

**Disclaimer I Don't own WITCH or Winxclub just the story idea**

**Chapter 12: The awakening of the dragon.  
Part 1: Disturbance in the flame.**

_Alfea, F__a__ragonda's office_

Feragonda sat behind her desk reading some papers when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said.

Bloom entered the office and sat down on a chair across Feragonda's desk.

"Good morning, miss Feragonda." Bloom said.

"Good morning, Bloom. And how is Stella feeling this morning?" Feragonda asked.

"Not good. She's very depressed because after 2,5 years, Tecna still hasn't cracked all of the security codes on the disk we have but she has been able to crack a few and the leads we got from them were all a dead end." answered Bloom.

Feragonda looked in the eyes of Bloom and said: "But that is not the reason why you are here, is it Bloom?"

Bloom stood up and walked to the large window and looked outside and started talking: "No, you're right. For 2.5 years I felt the second dragon flame grow in power and when I woke up this morning, I was restless. Every part of me burns with a fire I cannot explain."

Feragonda stood behind Bloom and she put her hands on her shoulders: "You want to leave again, right Bloom?" asked Feragonda.

Bloom took a deep breath and answered: "I want to go to Pyros and speak with Maya and hopefully she knows what's wrong with me and this is something I must do alone."

Feragonda turned around and opened a portal.

" Then go Bloom. I will inform Maya and return as soon as you have your answers." she said.

Bloom walked towards the portal "Thank you, miss Feragonda." and she walked through the portal.

Daphne appeared behind Feragonda and said: "You know that's against the wishes of the dragons that they meet too soon."

Feragonda replied: " You're right and I have been pushing her away from it, but after 2.5 years her feelings became so strong that she would have gone anyway. At least I know now that she got there safe."

_Pyros_

Will looked at herself in a large mirror in her apartment.

"What's the matter Will?" she heard someone behind her asking.

Will looked around and saw Draconia and she gave Draconia a picture and started to explain: "I found this picture in my bag. It's me and the rest of WITCH and as you can see I was a bit of an insecure tomboy with my short bob haircut and baggy clothes and look at me now. After 2,5 years of training."

Draconia looked at Will and said: "I know what you mean. Your hair is long and reaches half way your back, your body is now muscled and well toned and you wear now skintight clothes with an open back. It's like you're two different people and not forget you're now a confident young teenager."

Will looked at Draconia again and Draconia asked: "You feel them again, don't you?"

"With every fiber of my body." Will answered.

Will walked away and grabbed a black leather mask and put it on.

"I'm going to train my wings a little. I just wish I could do it without the mask because as a guardian I just loved the wind in my face as I flew."

Draconia replied: "Don't worry. It's just to hide your identity when you're outside of the fortress and when the worlds know who you are then you can fly without your mask again."

When Bloom exited the portal she stood in front of the cave where she first met Maya but she felt the second flame closer, stronger and warmer than ever before and it was nothing like the cold feeling she always got from Baltor's flame.

"Fancy meeting you here Bloom." said a cold dark voice Bloom turned around and looked into the face she had hoped to never see again.

Will was flying through the air when all of a sudden she felt one of the flames on Pyros she knew the strong and warm feeling from the flame of her sister. It was then that Will decided that she wanted to take a peek at her sister. She knew real contact was forbidden for now but the dragons never said anything about looking at her. But when Will flew in the direction where Bloom was she saw a large explosion.

"Oh no, Bloom." she gasped.

Will flew harder than she had ever done before. It didn't take Will long to reach the cave of Maya and there she saw a redheaded fairy fighting a skeletal man dressed in a red armor.

Bloom shot two large fireballs while saying: "Darkar you couldn't beat me in my Charmix stage so you have no chance to beat me with my Harmonix power."

Darkar got hit in the chest and fell against a tree.  
While he got up he said: "Bloom I am also much stronger than the last time we met." and he engulfed Bloom with raven black flames.

"You leave here alone, bastard."

Darkar and Bloom looked in the direction of the voice and saw a young teen landing dressed in black leather boots, pants, a bareback shirt, fingerless gloves and a mask that hid her entire face, except for her eyes and mouth, with ruby red wings landing next to Bloom. Bloom looked at the mysterious teen. She felt both their flames working overtime and for reasons unknown she felt just as comfortable as she would have been with the Winx club.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked.

Will answered with a slight disappointment: "You and I have a lot to talk about but not now, later." and she fired a pink energy blast at Darkar.

While Darkar managed to dodge the attack he was hit by an energy blast from Bloom.

"Very nice girls, let's see you dodge this." Darkar said with a grin and he flew in the air and shot almost 30 energy blasts in a rapid fire rate at Bloom and Will.

Because of Will's quick thinking they were safe behind a pink force field. Bloom looked at the mystery girl and saw her mask was wet with sweat and asked: "Are you all right?"

Will answered a little out of breath: "I'm fine but this has cost me a lot of magic."

Suddenly Bloom got an idea and she whispered to the girl: "You take him high and I take him low."

Will flew up in the air and yelled: "Blazing lightning bomb." and fired a fireball infused with electricity which exploded in Darkar's face. In the meantime Bloom yelled: "Fire chains."and tried to chain up Darkar with shackles made of fire. But Darkar saw it coming and jumped out of the way and yelled: "Comatosis." and shot a bright green blast straight at the heart of Bloom.

Before Bloom could react she was hit and fell down and untransformed. When Will saw Bloom fall down she felt a primal rage begin to awaken in her. Her hands turned as cold as ice, her eyes turned to a golden glow and she fired a large ball of ice at Darkar. The moment Will had shot the ice ball she knew she was in trouble because the magic she used had drained her of all her magic and she fell on her hands and knees, the world began to spin and barley conscious she saw Darkar had dodged the attack. Darkar started to laugh evilly when he picked up Bloom and walked over to Will.

"Better luck next time." He said and gave Will a kick to the back of her head and knocked her out cold.

_Shadowkeep_

Darkar entered his throne room when he saw Phobos standing behind one large table with an unconscious Elyon chained to the table and Darkar chained Bloom to the table and said: "That coma spell you thought me worked like a charm but how long will they stay like this?"

Phobos answered: "I don't know but long enough that we can perform the spell tonight without them waking up." and they both started laughing.

_Pyros_

When Will woke up she was in a cave laying on a rug.

"That asshole got a mean kick but what happened to Bloom?" She asked herself.

"She is taken to a place called Shadowkeep, Will." Said a powerful voice.

Will looked up and in the direction of the voice and saw a fire red dragon.

" You're the dragon of the dragon flame." Will said surprised.

The dragon replied: "Yes, I am Will but I'm here to give you a warning. The planets are in line tonight so whatever is going to happen it's going to happen tonight."

"And they need Bloom for that, which means that I'm going to crash their party and get my sister back." Will yelled "But to do that you have to leave Pyros and that means you are deciding that you are ready to wear the mantle of dragon guardian." said the dragon.

"I have to because they forced me to step up when Darkar took my sister." Said Will.

The dragon continued to speak: "That means that you have to take the Dragon sleep and the rest of your training in Magix and now hold out the heart of Candracar.". Will held out the heart of Candracar and saw the dragon shoot a fireball at the heart but instead of hitting the heart the heart absorbed the flame.

"...ll are you okay."

Will snapped out of her thoughts and she saw a Maya, Draconia, Nerissa and Luna standing around her.

"Will are you alright?" Draconia asked.

Will answered: "Why wouldn't I be."

Maya stepped up with a mirror "You might want to take a look at you face Will."

Will took the mirror and gasped her hair color had changed from crimson red to a brighter blood red and the most surprising was the two finger wide lock of hair at the side of her face which now had a bright pink color.

"What happened to me?" she asked. "One moment I'm talking to the dragon of the dragon flame and now this?"

Maya began to explain to Will: "Will, the great dragon as we called him in Magix has disappeared 14.5 years ago so for him to appear before you he channeled his magic through you and that meeting has left his mark on you."

Luna asked: "But what did he want, Will? Because it must be important to come out of hiding to talk to you."

"He did because of the planet alignment. It happens tonight and I believe that Bloom is a big part of the plan so I decided it is time for me to come out of hiding and to begin my duty as dragon guardian to save Bloom and stop Darkar." Will said.

"Will, one last thing. What about the rest of your training and the Dragon sleep?" Asked Maya.

Will answered: "I'll finish those on Magix."

Nerissa asked: "So Will, what's the battle plan?"

Will thought back about the battle plans she used to make with the help of Caleb and she decided to keep it simple.

Will said: "Luna, Draconia and myself will sneak into Shadowkeep, distract Darkar, save Bloom and teleport to Magix while you and Maya will stay on Pyros. If we fail you can open a portal and get Bloom out of there and continue the mission." and they all nodded in agreement.

Will knew she had one transformation she could use in an emergency to get herself to safety but instead she was going to use it to get her sister to safety.

She held the heart of Candracar in her hand and shouted: "Guardian unite!"

When Will was transformed she heard everybody gasp.

Will looked at there surprised faces and asked: "What?"

**To be continued **


End file.
